Cripled Snow
by The Angel Of Hell's Gates
Summary: Boy loses apart of himself and he try's to find it in his college. I suck at summaries you figure it out read and review people I own nothing


I sat up in my bed at the sound I always heard. My roomy making out with his girlfriend. I grabbed my nerf gun from under my pillow and fired a couple foam darts at them. I didn't give shit what the hell they were doing they were with my sleep and I didn't have a very good day yesterday. I'm Remington. I have brown hair and five gold ear rings each on the curve of both of my ears and a silver cross on my left ear lobe. Electric blue eyes and a couple scars.

"Go to your girlfriend's room and make out." I said. This was my life in college. High grades, many friends, and my roommate getting laid every night.

"Sorry man. Thought you were catching Z's." he said. I shot him square in the chest and smiled as he flinched away shielding himself with the covers. He began to laugh and it was contagious. The laughing soon died down and I swung my leg over the edge with a stump sitting beside it. It was just about a year ago today. I got up and got dress in pants, combat boots and a t shirt. I pulled on my prosthetic with a sigh and I walked out of my room with three people beside me. My roommate, James. James is a blonde boy with a police officer build and a couple tricks up his sleeve at getting a girl in his bed everynight. My best friend since junior high, Lisa. She's a brunette girl with a kind heart and treats me like a little brother. My brother Thomas but everyone calls him Yance. He's a marine built, brown jar head cut guy with a soft heart and a weird sense of humor. Yance was a senor while I was a freshman. He's older than me by 4 years. He was in premed and a major orthopedic. He wanted me to be his patient when he graduated. James was majoring in criminal law. Lisa was majoring in veterinary science. I was majoring in English lit. I was walking to the only class that was optional in adding but other student s added it just for the heck of it and always flunked but I never did. It was my uncle's class. Journalism.

In class

I was sitting there listening when my eyes began to wander the room. Today was the first day of college. So it was just the usually orientation. My eyes stuck on a platinum blonde girl on my row. The seat around her were oddly vacant.

She was buried in her journal writing notes not even bothering to look up. I walked out of the class with a question in my head. I walked to my next class and found the same platinum blonde talk to a girl with red hair and a blonde streak.

'Ok so either that's her sister, friend, cousin, or girlfriend.' I thought. I stood at the end of the hall for a minute and watch they hugged and went separate ways.

"Later sis." They called to each other. The blonde went into the class I was heading for.

'Who is she?' I thought. James walked by and I caught his arm.

"Hey do you see the platinum blonde right there? Who's she?" I asked. He looked and made a sarcastic laugh.

"She will squash you like a bug."

"Her name." I said.

"Elsa white." he sighed.

"Elsa." It seemed to slip of my tongue in a way that was just perfect.

"Yeah. Just don't go near her. Did you notice how everyone was at least one seat away from her?" he asked. I did notice it.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"She's call the ice queen she's rumored to be a witch. Just stay away." He said and continued to his class. Like hell. She seems interesting I want to find out more about her. I walked into the class and sat beside her on her left. She looked at me then moved to her right. Student stood and moved away. I moved towards her again and she looked at me. I think the room got colder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting here." I said.

"No what are you playing at?" she asked.

"I wanted to introduce myself." I said. She looked at me as if waiting for me to continue.

"I'm Remington. I didn't get a chance at introducing myself." I said.

"Elsa." She said. She became silent as she went back to her journal. I put my hand on the back of her seat and looked at it. Frost designs covered the page. It was quickly flipped closed and she was looking back at me. I removed my hand and sat straight in my seat.

"Sorry just curious." I said.

"I can see that."

"Welcome to art 101." The professor said. I took the class because I wanted to draw my own book cover. Class droned on and I never really paid attention to the professor. My eyes were trained on the way her lips would move as she wrote down the notes, the way her thumb would tap as she read her notes, the way her eyes looked from the notes to her frost covered page. She jerked up at the sound of the bell and tripped over my crossed legs. I quickly got up and helped her. Her gloves were torn and her hair had somehow managed to slip the band that held it in place off. I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her. You see instead of carpet the college had some cut backs and was forced to have plain concrete.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She didn't answer as I grabbed her hands and found them covered in blood. I stuffed her things into my bag and shouldered it while I took Elsa to the nurse. Not in. I groaned and took her to my room. I grabbed my first aid kit from under the bed and sat it beside her. I looked around under my bed for the wrap that wasn't in the first aid kit when I heard a gasp. I looked down and saw the sleeve of my pants had rode up some and showed the metal limb. I grabbed the wraps and crawled out. I kneeled in front of her and grabbed the glove hem. Her other hand stopped me by pressing her blood covered palm over my hand.

"If you have something to hide I won't tell." I said and removed the glove. It was normal, pale skin not a tattoo, scar or anything in sight.

"Why were you like that be-" I said but was stopped when I placed my hand under hers. Her hand was ice cold like she had stuck it in a snow bank.

"Wow that's cold." I said. I wiped away the blood and wrapped the wound. I did the same with her other hand and began to pack up.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked at her then cocked my head. She nodded her head to my leg.

"Oh that! A little fender bender." I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was on my way to six flags during the winter with my family. I was about to park when we were hit on the passenger side." I said.

"Is you're family…?" she began.

"Yeah I got the brute of the wreck. Just some bumps and scraps for them. Me however." I said and pulled off my shirt. My chest was covered in deformed skin and my side and back were covered in burn scars.

"Nothing serious." I said and pulled on my shirt.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"A year ago today." I said with a smile. I grabbed her gloves and took them to my desk.

"I have a friend who could make you another pair if you…want?" I said I had pause when I had noticed it was just me in the room. I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"Great job you gross her out and she leaves. Way to blow your chances at getting to know her." I mumbled.

"Good thing you didn't mention the shooting." I yelled at myself. I heard a door shut and I see Elsa standing beside the restroom door.

"I was just using your bathroom." She said pointing.

"Oh you didn't hear all I said did you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can explain. This guy from high school was caught with drugs because of me and he got a truck followed me and wrecked into me. I didn't lose my leg in the wreck. I lost it because he shot me when I was fighting to get the gun away from him. He left a few scars of his own." I said and pulled my shirt away from my shoulder to show a large bite scar.

"He shot me in the leg with a dirty bullet and I lost it to infection." I said.

"Well thank you for the bandages. I'll just leave." She said I nodded and as soon as the door shut I remembered her books.

"Hey wait you forgot… your books." I said. I opened them and found the note from the previous class was actually an entry of some sort.

"He's looking at me. I don't know what he wants. I can feel his eye boring into me like some sort of bullet. I think he probably is a stalker or his friends dared him to do something. Why was he looking at me so interested? Did no one tell him who I am? I may have spread the rumors but I might have to do it again. I just would like to be left alone. It's bad enough some of the rumors are true." It read. Looked to the next page and saw myself. Perfect sketch of myself. The barely there scar beside my right eye. The way my hair was pulled back into a pony tail with white streaks. The five gold ear rings on the curve of my ear and my single cross earing on my ear lobe. It was just a profile sketch but still I could tell it was me. It was perfect.

"Why did I draw you?" these words were written underneath my sketch. I stuffed it in my bag and walked out of my room to look for her.

After classes I ran to my brother and asked him about her.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"She sort of left her things in my room." I said.

"You knocked up the ice queen?!" he yelled. This got the attention of everyone in the hall.

"NO! You're crazy. She cut her hands and I was wrapping them up." I said.

"Oh did you get her number?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

"No. just her books." I said and began to walk. He was able to keep up with me due to his longer legs.

"So tell me about her." he said.

"Good lord it's impossible to describe her. She's really beautiful. God the clothes she wear just adds fuel to the fire. She wears gloves but I don't see why. She's got cold skin but not a single scar or anything. She is curious. Wait there she is. Later bro!" I called and ran to her. She had a hood on and a new pair of gloves.

"Elsa!" I called. She looked up and stopped. I took my bag off my shoulder and unzipped it. I handed her books to her and zipped the bag back up.

"Thank you! I thought I left them back at the art class." She said.

"No. hey I was wondering-" I said but was cut off by a fist in the back of my neck.

"Fuck you man." A voice said. I turned around and saw someone from high school.

"Hans what the fuck?" I yelled and dodged a fist. I punched him again and he swung angrily.

"You slowed down business. I was going to be rich." He yelled.

"You were going to get arrested sooner or later." I said and ducked under a round house kick. Somebody punched him and sent him to the ground. Two guys grabbed him but he managed to break loose and throw three objects. I felt a sudden pain in my chest and hand and something thunked against my prosthetic leg.

"Rem!" voices yelled. A pair of arms held me up. I guess I didn't feel myself falling.

"Rem stay awake come on little bro!" my brother yelled.

"Jesus man I may be hurting but I'm not dead." I yelled.

"Not yet any way." Another voice said.

"I'm calling 911." Another yelled. I turned my head to see four guys holding Hans down on the ground. I grinned and flipped the bird in his direction before I blacked out.


End file.
